The Bet
by kiwijojo
Summary: A small wager on who Sonny's been seeing


"I know who Sonny's been seeing" Clay announced to the table. All heads swiveled to the kid, as Jason said "Spill". "It's Davis" he announced with a smirk. There was shocked silence and looks of confusion, then everyone started telling how wrong he was. "It's true" he said laughing at how they were reacting, "I'll even put a wager on it if you like".

As the happy couple walked back to the table, the boys had around $400 bet on it all being in Clay's mind.

* * *

Earlier in the evening...

Clay watched, with a small smile on his lips, as the attractive blonde slowly ran her hand down Sonny's arm as she leaned in seductively. Sonny hadn't been receptive to any females for a very long time, ever since the mysterious girl he wouldn't talk about came on the scene. But the women in the bar still tried it on. He wasn't sure if Sonny was still with her as he kept it all close to his chest.

He saw Sonny flinch and try, unsuccessfully, to move away to get some space between him, the frog-hog and the bar he was leaning on while he chatted with another team. That answered that question Clay thought, whoever this girlfriend was she must still be on the scene and she sure had a hold on their resident cowboy. Good on him, let's hope it lasts and that they get to meet her before they all retired.

Clay took another sip of his beer as he turned his attention back to the other guys at the table. Jason was in the middle of telling them all about how well Emma was doing at Tish, even without it not having a football team or history or math classes, and how well Mikey was doing with his ice hockey. It must've been hard for him to let the kids go off to follow their dreams but he seemed to be doing OK all things considered.

Ray nudged Clay in the ribs, "Hey Clay, beers finished and it's your round. I've only got a hall pass for another hour or so, so make it quick. Who else wants another beer? OK, that's another couple of jugs by my estimate. Hop to it, I'm parched!" Clay laughed "Keep your boots on brother, I'll be as quick as I can".

Clay moved swiftly through the crowd to the bar and waited for the bartender. The bar was busier than usual tonight, a few hens nights had descended hoping to tick a Seal or two off their lists. Clay had already sidestepped one of the hens who was intent on one last fling.

"What can I get ya?" said the pretty brunette behind the bar. "I'll have two jugs and whatever the cowboy wants down there" as Clay indicated towards Sonny. As he waited he turned around to survey the crowd when he noticed Davis walk in. Hmm didn't know she was in town, thought she was still stationed in San Diego.

Clay placed the jugs on the table and put a spare glass in front of Davis. "Hey Davis, great to see ya. You in town for long?". "Clay, great to see you too. Yeah I'm here for a couple of days at short notice, just landed not that long ago. Thought I'd come see my boys first and check out my replacement. Please tell me he's looking after you guys" as she stood up and hugged him.

"He's definitely not you but he's doing OK and he'll have to do. We know you're not coming back in that capacity Officer Davis" Ray told her with a wry smile. "I did try my best to give him some tips, and I made sure I emphasized the type of beer you all liked and keeping the cooler stocked. Told him it'll keep y'all happy Ray. Not more I could do, sorry" Lisa shrugged her shoulders.

"So I hear you're back with the team full time Clay. That's gotta be great?". "Yeah, yeah it is. Was going a little stir crazy" he said with a happy smile. "And Stella?" Davis said softly. Clay's smile turned sad. "Yeah, the reunion didn't last long. We tried to make it work but she just couldn't handle me being away or the constant worry". "I'm sorry it turned out that way Clay. This life isn't for everyone unfortunately" Lisa commiserated.

"So where's Sonny?" Lisa asked as she looked at the guys. "Is he having a quite night?". "Sonny and quite are not two words that you put together in a sentence. He's around here somewhere" Jason waved his hand around the room. "Having a catch up with some of the other teams I think. How's the new role Davis?". "I'm enjoying it, it's a lot to learn and a lot of hard work. But I'm glad I did it" she said proudly. "Well we're glad to see you back, even for a short time. Cheers Officer" Jason said with a wink and a half arsed salute.

* * *

Half an hour later Ray stood up, getting ready to leave. "Lisa, I'm off. I'll get Naima to give you a call for coffee". "Stay longer Ray" Jason told him, "You've still got time before curfew". "Nah, I want to spend some with the wife".

Lisa suddenly saw Sonny emerge from the crowd with a couple of women trailing behind. "Ladies, I've already said no. I'm sure there are lots of other guys here who'll accommodate you and your demands but..." Sonny stops mid-sentence as he sees Lisa seated with his team.

"Why hello there Davis, when did you grace us with your presence?" Sonny asked Lisa. "Been here for a good 30 minutes, Sonny. But I see you've been a little preoccupied to have noticed" she said, looking at the two women as they were turning to leave for pastures unknown. "Can't help being so irresistible, though I assure you it was a one way street as far as I was concerned" Sonny replied with a wink.

Lisa rolled her eyes and gave a little laugh. She could attest to that, especially right at this moment. She didn't have a lot of time here and wanted him all to herself. As she took a sip of her drink, she looked at Sonny over the rim of her glass. She missed the daily interactions with the boys in Bravo, but she missed her cowboy more. He wasn't just her friend, he'd become her love and it hurt more and more when they couldn't be together outside of his apartment. She wanted to share her joy with the important people in her life. Especially now that the rules had changed for them.

* * *

"Where you off to Davis?" Sonny asked looking over his shoulder. "The bathroom, not that it's any of your business" she said as she turned and walked off. "Well that's a mighty fine idea, might just join you" as Sonny stood up and started to follow her.

As they entered the hall, he touched her on her hip. She stopped and turned, inches away from him, looking up into his eyes. "Sonny" she whispered, "I've missed you so much." He lightly wrapped his fingers around her hand and sighed "Me too, it's taken all my strength to not jump across that table and kiss you. You being on the other side of the country has been a killer".

Lisa dipped her head and closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating how to say what she'd been thinking about on the plane trip from San Diego. Quick and clean was best. Opening her eyes, she looked up at him "I'm not sure I can do this anymore" quickly adding "I mean the keeping it a secret part."

Sonny leaned down, placing his forehead on hers. He'd been thinking the same thing, and was so relieved that she felt the same way. "Guess tonight's no better time than any. So how we gonna do this?"

* * *

Clay dried his hands and started to open the bathroom door. The implication of what he was looking at in the hall didn't register at first. Sonny and Davis holding hands, the tender way Sonny was looking at her as she talked. Then his head moving towards hers, were they gonna kiss? This is getting a little awkward Clay thought. He started to go out the door, head down, and trying to make as much noise as possible. They sprang apart before he reached them. Sonny acknowledged him "Clay", "Oh hey Sonny, didn't see you there. See you two back out there" said Clay as he passed them.

"Do you think he saw anything?" Lisa asked. "Not sure, but it ain't gonna matter either way soon enough" Sonny smiled at her.

* * *

As Sonny waited for Lisa to be finished, his thoughts turned to how it was going to be a relief to not have to sneak around anymore. He'd never been in a relationship like this before, he was happy and didn't want to have to hide it. All the stick he'd get when the boys found out would be worth it.

Lisa slowly walked up to Sonny, and placed her hand in his and her other hand on his cheek. "Let's get this done, I wanna get home ASAP". He looked down at her, and slowly moved in to kiss her. "Amen to that" he said with a chuckle as his lips met hers.

They walked hand in hand out into the bar. As they approached the others Lisa noticed money being placed on the table. What ridiculous bet were they having this time she thought. Sonny laughed "Oh no, someone's gonna win a lot of money tonight".

Sonny and Lisa stopped in front of the table, standing arm in arm as they waited for the guys to notice them. Which didn't take long. "Um, we've got, um something to say" Sonny hesitantly said, "Me and Davis, um Lisa..."

Before he could finish the sentence Clay stood up and leaned over to grab the money off the table saying "Told ya boys, thanks for the beer money." As he sat down Jason looked at Sonny and then Lisa and said "How long?" Lisa looked at Sonny and then back the guys, a little riled up. "We'll get to that in a minute Jason. Were you all betting on us?" Lisa asked, pointing her "get mad at you" finger at them all. Brock was the first to reply, and rather sheepishly "Yep, but in our defense we all thought Clay was wrong."

Lisa turn to Clay and put her hand out. "I think we should be getting a percentage of your winnings Clay. I'm guessing you saw more than you let on in the hall". Clay laughed "Yeah, it was starting to get a little awkward out there" as he handed over some of the winnings.

Jason stood up and wandered over to the both of them. "We, meaning you" pointing at Sonny, "me and Blackburn, need to have a chat about" waving his hands around "this on Monday. In the meantime, congrats you two. Finally someone who can control Sonny".


End file.
